


Drawing from Memory

by Nicxan



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Samus Tries To Draw And She's Not Great At It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 02:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: The distance between each job makes it so Samus has too much free time flying. It leaves her bored and moody; she has to pass the time somehow.





	Drawing from Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month, day 28! Today's prompt is 'family'.   
Bit of a stretch but hey remember when Zebes exploded and no one seemed to care

Samus wasn’t really much of an artist. She tended to blow things up, not create things. But she didn’t find herself as busy as usual, considering the Federation had been trying to hunt her down for months now. All of her latest jobs have been closer to the edge of the galaxy, far away from the Federation’s watchful eye.   
  
It meant the work was more dangerous (she liked it that way). It meant she had to take what she could get, even if it wasn’t her ideal job. It also meant that the distance between each mission was abysmal. Samus usually found herself putting the ship in autopilot and being bored out of her mind for hours.   
  
She had to pass the time somehow, right? Even if it would have been an assault on people’s eyes if she allowed them to see her drawings?   
  
Right.   
  
Samus sat in the main deck, idly sketching on one of the pieces of paper that she managed to snatch up from the station she had just left. They were old, clearly unused, and weren’t going to be touched otherwise. It almost reminded her of the worn-down state of the Chozo Ruins on Zebes, in a way.   
  
Maybe that’s why she started to redraw that scrawl she had etched into the temple when she was a child. Either that, or she longed to see her family again in some way. Everything she had been raised with had been lost once Zebes … well.   
  
She blew things up, sure, but she hated that the Space Pirates were apparently so good at it that they could raze entire planets, even when defeated. The history that had been lost. The relics. The ruins. Everything was gone. Her home was gone. Again.   
  
Nothing could have been salvaged. All she had, at this point, were her memories.  
  
She couldn’t quite remember what Gray Voice looked like, exactly – not anymore. Same with Old Bird. Little details had faded with time, and only a broad picture of the Chozo remained in her memory. Samus worked with what she had, and tried to replicate her first drawing. Truthfully, it didn’t look very good. Gray Voice was way too tall compared to her child self, who had too-long arms. Old Bird just looked too young, lacking the wisdom in his old age.   
  
But she could recognize her family in it, and that was enough for her. It was all she could have at this point. At least in this way, they were with her somehow.  
  
Samus looked at her horrendous pencil drawing on faded paper, and smiled to herself before attaching it to the side of the console.   
  
“Adam, how much longer until we reach our destination?” she asked.   
  
“Another thirty minutes,” Adam replied in his now-familiar monotone voice. “You have time to draw something else, if you’d like.”   
  
Samus groaned in annoyance.


End file.
